A True Test
by Hunter Stag
Summary: An "Aura Chronicles" oneshot. Hunter is in a tournament, battling against Paul in the finals. Both are down to their last Pokemon. Who will win? Rated K for mild violence.


The bright sun shone down on the stadium. The tournament inside was in its final stages, the final two trainers facing off. The announcer's voice blared over the cheering crowd as the battle went on below them.

"_Well ladies and gentlemen; this is hands-down the most contested battle that I've ever seen! Trainers Paul and Hunter of Veilstone City are each down to their last Pokémon! Paul's Weavile and Hunter's Umbreon have just been released, and this battle is now in its final stages! Let's watch now as the fate of this tournament is decided!"_

It was only a local tournament, but Hunter had been drawn to it after he saw that Paul was participating. This would be a test of him as a trainer, and he saw the cameras stationed around the arena. Taren and the others would be watching.

He didn't know how close to home his thoughts were. Even as he stood in that arena, Taren, Mara, Maylene, Reggie, and Maylene's Lucario were gathered around Reggie's TV. Lucar slept in Mara's arms, oblivious to the tension in the room. _Come on, Dad…_ Taren thought, clenching a paw. Mara rested one of her own on his shoulder and gave him a look that clearly said _Calm down_.

Paul glared. "You look familiar," he said, loud enough for Hunter to hear him over the crowd. "Have we met before?"

"We may have crossed paths. But I heard about you. From what Maylene says, you're pretty good."

Paul scoffed. "Please. Anyone could beat her."

Hunter growled. "Maybe anyone can beat you, too." He pointed. "Umbreon, let's wrap this up! Quick Attack, go!"

Umbreon braced itself, then shot forward, the air rippling in front of it. Paul didn't miss a beat. "Weavile, use Focus Blast!"

Weavile leapt into the air, a blue-white ball of energy in between its paws. It swung them back then threw it down towards the ground.

"Umbreon, use Agility to dodge, but don't stop!"

Umbreon shot to the right, avoiding the Focus Blast and then jumping into the air as the attack exploded behind it. Its speed boosted even further by the warm air, it collided with Weavile, who fell to the ground, barely managing to recover in time. Hunter kept up the pressure. "Umbreon, Night Shade!"

Umbreon's eyes glowed black and it threw its head back, letting out a fierce "Um…_bre!"_ as it fired twin bolts of black lightning down at Weavile. Weavile dodged to the side as Umbreon landed, then ran forward, its claws glowing with a Fury Swipes attack.

"Umbreon!" Hunter shouted. "Iron Tail!"

Umbreon's tail began to glow white and it spun, its tail colliding with Weavile's claws. Both Pokémon flew apart, sliding to a stop in front of their respective trainers. Paul pointed. "Weavile, use Ice Beam!"

Weavile opened its mouth and a blue beam of lightning shot out of it, swiping along the ground towards Umbreon leaving ice in its wake. Hunter narrowed his eyes. "Umbreon, use Will O Wisp!"

Umbreon opened its mouth and a torrent of blue fire shot from it, colliding with the Ice Beam and causing a large explosion that blinded Hunter and Umbreon for a moment. Hunter closed his eyes and saw Weavile running towards them. "Look out, Umbreon!" he shouted.

Too late. Weavile leapt through the smoke and hit Umbreon across the face with a ferocious Slash attack. Umbreon was thrown, spinning, to the side, but managed to land on its feet. Weavile pressed the attack, using Slash repeatedly.

_Umbreon's going to get hit if I don't act fast._ Hunter thought. "Umbreon! Teleport!"

Umbreon glowed for a moment, then disappeared, reappearing right behind Weavile. "Now, Shadow Claw!"

Umbreon swung with a claw as dark as night as Weavile turned with another Slash prepared. Both collided and sparks flew before both were blown away from one another. Breathing heavily, Umbreon looked back at Hunter. The boy smiled and nodded. "You're doing great, Umbreon! Keep it up!"

Umbreon, steady on its feet despite the bruise on its cheek, nodded back and then turned towards Weavile.

Paul glared. "Weavile, use Night Slash."

Weavile's claw began to glow, and it ran forward at Umbreon.

"Umbreon, Protect!"

A green sphere of energy formed around Umbreon, blocking Weavile's attack. Sparks flew from the point of impact and Weavile swung around to crash its other arm into it. The attack broke through, sending Umbreon sliding across the arena on its side. When it finally stopped, it got up onto its feet, glaring at Weavile, who stood with its arms folded, watching it.

Hunter closed his eyes. Umbreon's aura was still strong, but it was getting tired. Then again, Weavile was too.

He opened his eyes. "Umbreon, use Night Charge!"

Night Charge was the name he'd given to Umbreon's Quick Attack/Night Shade combo. Umbreon ran forward preceded by a flare of dark energy, catching Weavile by surprise and knocking it into the air.

"Now Umbreon, use Faint Attack!"

Umbreon jumped into the air and then disappeared, appearing in front of Weavile, then disappearing just as fast. It then appeared behind Weavile and swung its tail, knocking Weavile to the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Now, Umbreon! Iron Tail!"

Umbreon's tail began to glow as it fell, and it swung its tail onto Weavile, sending up another cloud of dust along with chunks of the arena floor. Umbreon jumped out of the cloud, watching it. Weavile slowly rose, growling. Umbreon growled back.

"Weavile!" Paul shouted. "Focus Blast!"

"Umbreon!" Hunter shouted. "Flash Cannon!"

Both Pokémon charged up the attacks and fired them at each other. Both attacks collided in a huge explosion that engulfed both. When the smoke cleared, both were struggling to remain standing. Weavile fell to the ground.

The referee looked at Umbreon, who was swaying unsteadily on its feet, but still standing. He then raised the right flag, towards Hunter. "Weavile is unable to battle! The winner of this match, and the tournament, is Hunter of Veilstone City!"

Almost immediately after this announcement Umbreon collapsed, its eyes clenched shut and its teeth grinding in pain.

Hunter ran out onto the arena floor as Paul picked up Weavile. "Useless." Paul growled.

Hunter gently picked Umbreon up and smiled at the black fox. "Great job, Umbreon. You were amazing."

He looked up at an orange glow. Paul had ordered his Weavile to fire a Hyper Beam while his back was turned.

_That scum…_ He turned and spread his arms, facing the attack full on.

It collided.

A massive explosion filled the arena, obscuring the floor in smoke.

In Veilstone, Taren shot to his feet. _DAD!_

Paul stood glaring into the smoke, his eyes narrowed. Seeing nothing emerge, he sat back and folded his arms. "Guess he wasn't that good after all."

His smirk then faded as he saw someone approaching. Hunter emerged from the smoke, a blue shield of Aura blazing around him. He walked over to Paul and grabbed his shirt collar, lifting him into the air. He glared, his eyes shining with blue light. He spoke slowly and with all the authority of a god, another voice behind his. "_Don't. Ever. Trifle. With. Me."_

Paul only stared. Hunter continued speaking. "_You call yourself a good trainer, yet you care nothing for your Pokémon. Your Weavile could have_ died_ from using that move. If you don't take care of them, you have no business being a trainer."_

The aura finally disappeared and Hunter set Paul down. Digging into his backpack, he pulled out a Full Revive. "Here, give this to your Weavile. If you ever want to release it, I'll take it gladly." He held out his hand. "Nice match. You really are good."

Paul stared for a moment, then smiled and shook. Hunter turned away.

As he turned, Paul looked at the item in his hand. "Thanks."

Hunter came back to Umbreon and picked it up. He smiled at it. "Once again: You were _amazing._"

"Umbre…" Umbreon said, nuzzling his neck.

As he walked out of the arena, he closed his eyes. _Thank you, Lucario._

_You're welcome. I don't think it drove the point home, though. There are some things about a person that you can't change._

Hunter shrugged. "It was fun, though."

Lucario chuckled and his presence disappeared.

Later that day, Hunter called home. Taren, his paw curled around the crystal necklace he wore, answered. _That was amazing, Dad!_

Hunter grinned. "Thanks, Taren. You were watching?"

_You had me worried when he tried to kill you. Are you alright?_

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

_How's the trip been?_

"Good. How's the baby?"

_He's fine. Plenty of food, plenty of sleep. Will you visit soon?_

"As soon as I can. Or you could come and visit me somewhere."

_Why? You can run back to Veilstone._

Hunter put a hand to his back and stretched. "Oh, it's my back. I don't think I can make it. You're younger than I am."

Taren laughed. _I miss you, Dad._

Hunter nodded. "I miss you too, son. Be safe."

_You too. I love you._

"Love you too."

The screen went dark. Hunter looked over at the counter as Nurse Joy came out with his Pokémon. Walking up to the counter, she looked at them all. "You must have been in quite the battle."

Hunter nodded. "Against a very good trainer. Thank you."

He took his Poké Balls from the tray and put them on his belt, releasing Umbreon before walking out of the Pokémon center, continuing on his journey.

**A while before I wrote this (all in one night, by the way) I thought "How can I fit Ash and Paul into the story?" Then I decided on this. The battle between Hunter and Ash is going to be a lot longer, since I actually know which Pokémon Ash has on him at all times. Hope you enjoyed it and that it pacified any of you fans out there that wanted more of the series. R and R!  
**


End file.
